


Moments

by fangirlingtodeath513



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, First Pride, M/M, Pride, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Every once in a while, Cas does something that makes Dean's heart stop.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [This Girl by Hunter Hayes.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fe709J2Mp64)

Every once in a while, usually in inopportune moments, his love for Cas nearly stops his heart and has him choked up. 

 

He’d fooled himself for about three days when Cas had moved in. He’d mentally noted the man’s stellar looks while helping him bring boxes in, but he’d promised himself that was as far as it would go, especially with Cas being his roommate.

 

Did a promise to yourself really count if you were crossing your fingers against it to begin with?   
  
One such inopportune moment: a rainy Friday night about three weeks after Cas moves in. They’re on their couch; neither of them want to leave the apartment, and they can’t agree on a movie, so Cas flips to Lifetime and declares that they’ll watch charmingly shitty romcoms instead. Dean huffs and grumbles about it but some Lifetime movies are good, okay? Not that he’d admit that to anyone, much less Cas.    
  
He looks over and sees Cas sipping his wine. He’s in a ratty old t-shirt and baggy sweats; the mundane scene makes Dean forget how to breathe. It’s not like he hasn’t noticed how adorable Cas is before—every scrunch of his nose when he’s woken too early in the morning or laughs really hard, every satisfied smile when he finally gets his morning coffee—but something about this particular scene just makes his heart  _ thump _ harder in his chest. 

 

♥

 

It happens again a week later.

 

Dean drags Cas to karaoke at the nearby bar, promising Cas that he’ll have fun. They meet up with Dean’s group of friends at the bar—Charlie and her girlfriend Jo, Benny, Garth, Kevin, and Alfie—and, though he can tell Cas is nervous, he fits in with Dean’s group of friends effortlessly. It’s reassuring and, at the same time, only makes Dean fall for him that much harder. 

 

By the time they leave that night, Cas and Charlie have already made plans to start a D&D campaign and Benny’s coming over Friday for dinner with his girlfriend. It’s so domestic and Dean  _ should _ hate it—they’re not even dating—but it just puts a huge grin on his face.

 

♥

 

Two weeks after that, he finally caves and calls his mom. He’s been working toward this call for a while and he’s not entirely sure he’ll get through it this time, but it’s worth a shot. Cas is out with his own friends for the next few hours, so he sprawls on the couch as he catches up with her. 

 

“So what’s the real reason you called?” she finally asks. He can almost see the smirk on her face.

 

“What, I can’t just want to talk to my own mother?” Dean replies, feigning annoyance.

 

Mary snorts. “When have you ever called me just because? I know you better than you’d like to admit. Who is she?”

 

Dean clears his throat quietly. He’d dreaded this part of the conversation, honestly. He’d come out to his parents senior year of high school, nearly eight years ago now, but he’s still not quite sure they really  _ get _ it. “It’s, uh… it’s a he, actually.” Mary hums but doesn’t reply, which only makes him more nervous. “Shit, sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have-”

 

“Dean,” she cuts him off sharply, and he’s not entirely sure if he should be relieved or terrified. “I was just waiting for you to continue. You know I don’t care who you end up with, as long as you’re happy, right?”

 

He can feel a blush creep onto his cheeks. Thank god he’s alone. “You don’t?”

 

Mary sighs. “No, Dean, of  _ course _ not. I’m sorry I didn’t make that clear before now.”

 

He smiles to himself, picking at a loose thread on his t-shirt. “Thanks.”

 

“So,” Mary prompts. “Who is he?”

 

“It’s, um…” If he says it out loud, he’ll only be confirming his feelings, which won’t make them go away any easier… “It’s Cas.”

 

“Your roommate Cas?” 

 

“Yeah, he’s…” Dean whines softly in the back of his throat, flinging his arm over his face. “I didn’t  _ mean _ to, it just kinda happened. Sometimes I just look at him—god, this sounds so cheesy—and everything just feels  _ right _ .” 

 

Mary doesn’t say anything. He waits for another minute, both still nothing. 

 

“Are… did I freak you out?”

 

Mary laughs. “No, sweetheart. I’m just not sure what you want me to say.”

 

Dean whines. “I want you to tell me how to stop crushing on my roommate.”

 

“Are you sure that’s what you want? It certainly doesn’t sound like it is.”

 

“But he’s my roommate, and a really good friend. What if I say something and he doesn’t feel the same way? Then I lose him completely.”

 

She hums and Dean can practically feel her shrug through the phone. “Dean, hon, I don’t know what you want me to say. It seems like you really like him.”

 

“I do.” he whines, running a hand through his hair.

 

She chuckles softly before continuing, “then you have to decide if it’s worth the risk. Sure, maybe he doesn’t like you back—though I find that hard to imagine, if I’m being honest—”

 

“Mom, you’re a bit biased there, aren’t ya?”

 

He hears a quiet laugh before she resumes her train of thought, “but maybe he  _ does _ like you back, and you’ll be happier than you are now.”

 

Dean pouts. “Aren’t you supposed to have some romantic wisdom for me or something? Like, ‘if he does this he likes you’ or something like that?”

 

“Can’t you just use Google for that?” she snarks. “Besides, you don’t want advice, you just want someone to tell you to pull your head out of your ass. So,  _ Dean _ , pull your head out of your ass and ask your cute roommate out.”

 

Dean huffs, but he  _ does _ feel better now than he had before. “I will, I will, jeez.” He pauses, smiling to himself. “Thanks, Mom.” 

 

“Of course, sweetheart. Let me know how it goes!” 

 

He doesn’t have a chance to respond before she says her goodbyes and hangs up. He drops his phone on his chest, scrubbing his hands over his face as he heaves a sigh.

 

♥

 

The third time it happens is two days later. It’s a Saturday morning and both he and Cas slept in. Dean finally gets out of bed a little after ten, starting the coffee machine before deciding on breakfast. He’s halfway through a batch of chocolate chip pancakes when Cas finally shuffles into the kitchen. Dean knows better than to have a conversation with him this early, so he ignores him until he hears the happy sigh that signals he’s gotten his coffee. 

 

“Mornin, Cas.”

 

“Good morning, Dean. Are those chocolate chip?”

 

Dean grins. “Course they are. There’s a bunch ready if you wanna eat.”

 

Cas hums, sipping his coffee before setting the mug on the counter and grabbing plates and silverware for both of them. “I’ll wait until you’re finished cooking.”

 

Dean nods, pouring the remaining batter on the skillet. The plate of pancakes winds up on the table once the last few are flipped onto the plate and Dean takes his seat across the table from Cas. It’s the first time he’s gotten a good look at the man this morning and Dean nearly chokes on his coffee. 

 

He’s in nothing but an old t-shirt and boxers and his hair is ridiculously messy, like someone had spent the night running their fingers through it. It has Dean’s stomach growling for something  _ other _ than food, so he quickly tears his eyes away from his roommate and digs into his breakfast. His mother’s words keep creeping into the forefront of his mind, though. What if Cas  _ does _ like him back, and morning could be even better than this? He doesn’t even know if Cas is into guys to begin with… but there’s a quick fix for that.

 

“Charlie and I are going shopping tomorrow to pick up some stuff for Pride. Do you need anything?” It’s a subtle enough question, he hopes. 

 

Cas quirks an eyebrow at him, finishing his sip of coffee before answering. “You’re going to Pride?”

 

Uh oh. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought it up… “Yeah, me, Charlie, Jo, Benny, and a couple other friends you haven’t met yet. We go every year.”

 

Cas hums. “I’ve never been. Were you inviting me or just asking me if I needed something from the store?”

 

Dean chuckles. “Both? You’re welcome to join us. Charlie wants to get a few more flags for her and Jo and I should probably get one to carry around, the one in my room’s a bit big.”

 

“Can I come with you? Would Charlie mind?”

 

He shrugs but texts Charlie just in case. “I doubt it. She’d probably be thrilled, honestly.”

 

Sure enough, Charlie texts back an emphatic yes, so an hour later, the two of them are in Dean’s car, heading to Charlie and Jo’s apartment. 

 

“What’s it like?” Cas asks softly, startling Dean out of his thoughts. 

 

“Pride?” Dean asks. Cas nods, though his eyes don’t meet Dean’s. “It’s… pretty fuckin’ awesome, actually. The first year I went I thought I’d hate it but there’s something so cool about seeing so many queer people celebrating who they are.”

 

Charlie and Jo climb in before Cas can respond, so their conversation ends there.

 

“Cas! I’m so happy you came. What’re you looking for?”

 

Cas smiles at her shyly and it’s one of the cutest smile Dean’s ever seen. “I’m not sure yet. I’m curious to see what there is.”

 

Charlie grins. “You won’t be disappointed.” 

 

Their first stop at the nearby mall is H&M. Jo ends up finding her outfit there, so the three of them linger outside the shop while she checks out.

 

“Pride shop?” Dean asks when Jo finally emerges, chuckling when both girls grin at him.

 

“Pride shop?” Cas repeats, obviously confused. 

 

Dean chuckles, motioning for Cas to follow them. “Every year around Pride, this shop pops up in the mall that sells all sorts of Pride gear. Pins, flags, all sorts of t-shirts and tank tops and crop tops with Pride-related things on them. It’s awesome, makes it super easy to get everything you need.”

 

Charlie and Jo wander off into the depths of the shop almost immediately, leaving Dean alone with Cas. 

 

“What’re you getting?” Cas asks quietly, eyes wide as he looks around the shop. 

 

“Hopefully a tank top and a smaller flag. Maybe some pins…” he trails off as he steps into the store, heading for the section of the store with all the bisexual pride stuff. 

 

He hears Cas’s footsteps behind him, so he pauses to glance at his roommate. “You can go look around if you want. Charlie’s probably gonna be looking for a while.”

 

“You’re bisexual?” Cas asks with a frown, which is definitely not a good sign.

 

“Yeah. That a problem?” His reply is a bit more acidic than he’d intended.

 

Cas’s eyes widen as he meets Dean’s gaze. “No! Not at all. I just… didn’t know. I’ve never seen you with anyone and when you mentioned Pride, I guess I’d assumed you were asexual or aromantic. My apologies.” 

 

His entire body relaxes at Cas’s explanation and he waves him off. “Don’t worry about it, man. There’s…”  _ Now or never, _ he thinks to himself. “There’s someone I’m interested in. Not sure if they’re interested back so I’m kinda… stuck for now.”

 

Cas hums his understanding, flipping through the racks of clothes. Dean joins him and, after a while, settles on a white tank top with the bi flag on it, as well as a flag and a pin that reads, “how dare you assume I’m heterosexual”. Cas chuckles at the pin when Dean shows it to him and Dean falls for him just a little more. 

 

“Anything you wanna look for?” Dean prompts, draping the tank top and flag over his arm. 

 

Cas shrugs, glancing around the store. “Not really. I kind of just want to… wander.” He glances at Dean, smiling softly. “If that’s alright?”

 

“Yeah, sure. Like I said, Charlie’s gonna be a while, so we should probably entertain ourselves anyway.”

 

Cas nods, slipping through the displays as he wanders the room. He mostly just looks, though he examines a few things closer. Mostly pins, but he picks up a few rainbow t-shirts, running his fingers over the flag before setting them back down. He hands Dean a ring he finds that has three hearts, each one colored as one of the bisexual pride colors. Dean smiles to himself, holding it in his other hand with the pin. 

 

Dean nearly knocks Cas over when he suddenly stops in his tracks with a gasp. “Cas? You okay?”

 

Cas nods slowly, his gaze fixed on something to his left. Dean frowns, following his gaze to the pansexual flag nearby. “I didn’t think they’d have one.” Cas murmurs, brushing his fingers over the fabric reverently.

 

“You’re pan?” 

 

Cas nods, the corners of his mouth ticking up in a smile. 

 

“They have a whole section of stuff for pansexual pride.” Cas stares at him, dumbstruck. Dean chuckles, grabbing Cas’s hand and pulling him to the back of the store, right into the middle of the pansexual section.

 

Cas’s eyes grow wide as he looks around, gasping. “This is… so much…” he whispers, fingers brushing over the t-shirts nearby, other hand still clasped in Dean’s. He’s so distracted by Cas’s face right now that he can’t even be excited that he’s basically holding hand with the guy he’s in love with. Cas is so enraptured with the different designs and accessories and he’s so genuinely excited. Cas squeezes Dean’s hand, grinning over at him. “This is amazing.”

 

Dean grins back. “You should get something, ‘specially if you’re going to Pride with us. A t-shirt or something?”

 

“Oh, I’m buying more than just one thing. I’ve never seen this much pansexual pride in one place.” He drops Dean’s hand—disappointing, but not unexpected—and flips through the t-shirts on the rack. He giggles softly as he pulls one from the rack, turning it around to show Dean. It’s a yellow panda with blue circles around its eyes and pink ears, surrounded by, “I’m Pan Duh”. 

 

Dean snorts,  _ actually _ snorts, and he kind of wants to die. Cas must find if funny though; his nose scrunches up and he grins at Dean, nodding to himself as he drapes the shirt over his arm. He also grabs a few pins and a pansexual flag, his grin growing with each addition. 

 

Charlie finds them a few minutes later and all four of them pay for their things. Charlie and Jo are dropped off a little while later at their apartment and Dean and Cas are finally alone.

 

“So you mentioned you were interested in someone?” Cas asks, fiddling with his shirt. 

 

Dean glances at him quickly, clearing his throat. “Yeah. Why?”

 

Cas shrugs. “I’m just surprised you don’t go for it. You always seem so confidant.” 

 

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, I usually am. Until feelings get involved, anyway.” 

 

Cas hums and the car falls silent for a minute until he pipes up, voice quiet, “Do I know them?”

 

“You could say that.” Dean replies with a chuckle, tightening his grip on the wheel momentarily.

 

Cas frowns but doesn’t continue the conversation. 

 

So in all, he knows Cas is pan, but he’s no closer to figuring out if Cas is interested in him or not.

 

♥

 

The next moment he has is that night. They’ve put their purchases away and had dinner. Now they’re both curled up on opposite ends of the couch, arguing over what they’re going to watch. Eventually, they agree on the latest episode of Dr. Sexy, settling in to watch.

 

About halfway through, Dean looks over to find Cas sound asleep, curled up against the arm of the couch. He looks so peaceful and relaxed and Dean doesn’t have the heart to wake him, so he tucks a blanket around him and lets him sleep while he finishes the episode. 

 

Cas is still sound asleep when Dean turns off the TV, so he shifts over and shakes him gently. “Cas? Hey, wake up.” He hears a sleepy grumble, laughing softly when Cas only burrows farther under the blanket. “C’mon, man, wouldn’t you rather be in your own bed?”

 

“I’d rather be in  _ your _ bed.” Cas mutters, but Dean hears it clear as day. 

 

He sucks in a breath, eyes widening. “You… what?”

 

Cas pulls the blanket tighter around him and Dean can see the exact moment he realizes what he said; he freezes, glancing up at Dean in horror. “Oh my god, I didn’t—I’m so sorry, Dean, I didn’t mean to say that, it just—”

 

“Did you mean it?” Dean cuts him off, hopeful it wasn’t just some thing the tired part of Cas’s brain made up. 

 

Cas glances up at him, nodding after a second. “I’m sorry, Dean, I didn’t—”

 

“Whoa, hey, you don’t have to apologize.” He holds out a hand to Cas, smiling reassuringly. “C’mon, stand up.” Cas looks up at him, obviously concerned, but he takes Dean’s hand and stands anyway. Dean grins, resting a hand on Cas’s cheek. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Cas’s eyes widen but instead of answering, he cups Dean’s face and crushes their lips together. It’s a bit too much teeth and it takes them a minute to get it right but when they do, it’s  _ perfect _ . He hates to admit it—it’s super cliché—but it’s honestly the best first kiss he’s ever had. 

 

They pull away after a moment and he hears Cas chuckles quietly. “That is… not how I expected today to go.” 

 

Dean hums his agreement, thumb brushing idly over Cas’s cheek. “Me either. I’m glad this is how it went, though.”

 

Cas closes his eyes for a moment, leaning into the touch with a happy sigh. It’s adorable, frankly, and Dean would be more than content to stay just like this for the rest of… well, eternity. Cas yawns after a moment, smiling up at Dean as he opens his eyes. “I think I’ll head to bed. We should… talk about this in the morning?” 

 

Dean nods, smiling softly as he presses a kiss to Cas’s cheek. “Definitely. G’night.” 

 

Cas waves at him as he turns, heading down the hallway to his room.

 

♥

 

The one time that  _ really _ gets him is during Pride. He knew with it being Cas’s first time there that it’d be special, but he hadn’t prepared himself for  _ this _ . Cas is bright-eyed and grinning, utterly enraptured by everything going on around him. His hand is clasped in Dean’s—something he’s still not really used to but is  _ so _ okay with—and every few minutes, he’ll turn to Dean and point something out with a quiet laugh, like he can’t really believe it. 

 

It’s the cutest thing Dean’s ever seen. 

 

This time, there’s nothing stopping him from tugging Cas close and planting a kiss on him, so he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/181889983794/moments-a-destiel-fic-read-here-on-ao3-every) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/418661)  
>    
> Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)
> 
>    
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
